Segundo torneo de shamanes
by Dios-Ashva-gr
Summary: El torneo de shamanes a vuelto a comenzar, pero esta vez con muchas sorpresas.
1. Villa apache

Los personajes, lugares, historia original Shaman King no son propiedad mia, sino del encargado de esta caricatura. Los personajes nuevos, que no habían sido utilizados en Shaman King y que son utilizados por primera vez aquí son propiedad mía totalmente, si quieres utilizarlos tendras que mandarme un e-mail, decirme para que los utilizaras, en que página. Si quieres poner mi historia tal y como esta, lo puedes hacer libremente siempre y cuando me mandes un mail, y me digas en que página.  
  
Segundo torneo de shamanes  
  
I.- Villa apache  
  
Después de que el torneo termino por la intromisión de Hao y los grandes espíritus, este se reanudara, y esta vez no aceptaran humanos en el torneo.  
  
Hio entra a la aldea apache solo.  
  
-Ana, Manta, me convertiré en el rey de los Shamanes, siento mucho que no me puedan acompañar, pero ganare.  
  
Hio entra en un hotel, en el cual le toco quedarse, cuando hoyo unos gritos que venían de atrás.  
  
-Joven Hio!  
  
Hio voltea y ve a Ryu, con una cola de caballo, el atuendo de siempre, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-Te toco en el mismo hotel que a mí, que felicidad de tantos hoteles que hay. Sonriendo y poniéndose la mano detrás de la nuca-. -creo que este es el único hotel, dado que quedan pocos contrincantes.  
  
-Oh (Se pone las 2 manos detrás de la nuca) bueno, con tan pocos contrincantes tu, fausto y yo seguro ganaremos y seremos los Shamans Kings.  
  
-(¿? Confundido) Ryu, recuerda que solo puede haber un Shaman King. Ryu parece molesto por algo cuando Hio dijo este comentario, y empieza a caminar hacia fuera de hotel.  
  
-Que te pasa, a donde vas Ryu?  
  
-Afuera, a ver la pantalla de competición  
  
-¿Pantalla de Competición?  
  
-Si, ahí están las nuevas reglas. 


	2. Lo nuevo

II.-Lo nuevo  
  
Len estaba viendo la pantalla de competición, y reía de forma maligna, se da la vuelta y camina, mientras chocolon camina hacia la otra dirección len caminando rápido lo cruza sin hacerle caso mientras chocolon le dice:  
  
-¡LEN! No vayas tan rápido ve LENto, se ríe. -Len responde- Estoy de buen humor, hoy ni tus chistes malos me pueden molestar.-chocolon se rió-Estas hapison, jajajajaja- Chocolon recibe un gran golpe que lo saca volando hacia donde esta la pantalla.-Bueno nunca he estado de tan buen humor.  
  
Chocolon aterriza cerca de Hio y Ryu, -Como estas chocolon- grita Ryu, Mientras Hio con las manos en la nuca dice -jaja, chocolon, hace mucho que no te veía.  
  
Vamos a ver la pantalla, para saber la información. La pantalla decía:  
  
Torneo de Shamanes  
Reglas  
  
I- Ya no se recibirán humanos para este torneo.  
  
II-Las peleas serán individuales.  
  
III-El oráculo mágico ya no servirá, los duelos se presentaran en esta pantalla.  
  
IV-Los jueces ya no serán los apaches, serán voluntarios.  
  
V-Las rondas serán:  
  
1- Primera Ronda  
  
2-Octavos de final  
  
3-Cuartos de final  
  
4-Semifinal  
  
5-Final  
  
Será descalificación automática (Quien pierda será descalificado del torneo, y tendrá que salir del torneo)  
  
VI- Dado que se necesitan 32 competidores y el equipo de Hao, y los Guerreros X se han salido del torneo hay 4 invitados, y son los siguientes: Heo, Silver, Terna, Cosenorte y Rabido.  
  
-¡Que!!!!!!!!!- Decía Ryu,- ¡tendré que pelear contra mis amigos!- -Si- respondía Hio -los grandes espíritus son muy caprichosos, jaja- diciendo esto con una gran calma.  
  
-Espera hay mas dijo Ryu, cuando la pantalla cambio.  
  
Primera Ronda  
  
En la primera ronda se introducirá a los jueces, serán 16, los mejores 8  
seguirán para los octavos de final.  
  
El dia de mañana empezara la primera ronda  
  
Los duelos serán:  
  
1-Chocolon vs Iridia  
  
2- Horo-Horo vs Len  
  
3-Heo vs Samanta  
  
4-Fausto vs Rabido  
  
5-Silver vs Cosenorte  
  
6-Hio vs Terna  
  
7-Bearo vs Volcanico  
  
8- Choche vs Toshiaki  
  
9-Ryu vs Lia  
  
10-Senna vs Senntara  
  
11-Cochiova vs Leo tsurana  
  
Pasado mañana terminara con 1-Clono vs Sersara  
  
2-Sentencio vs Rudy  
  
3-GS vs Simba  
  
4-Sakura vs Jitaco Asakura  
  
5- Rina vs Hombe  
  
-Que, Horo-Horo contra Len, ¡¡¡¡¡Ajajajajaj!!!!!- deja de reirse- Porque tan serio don Hio- Heo- Responde él 


	3. El torneo empiezaEncuentro con Hao

III-Inicia el torneo/Encuentro con Heo.  
  
-¡Bienvenidos!- se oye la voz de una persona, Iniciara el torneo con los siguientes tres duelo.  
  
Se ve un lugar en forma de coliseo Romano con tres arenas.  
  
-Pero antes los jueces.- Salio una gran barra del piso con 16 personas, entre ellas ana.  
  
-¡Queee!!!!! Ana, aquí, ¡uh! creo que estare muy controlado- dijo Hio.  
  
-Y ahora-decia el comentarista-¡los primeros tres duelos del torneo!  
  
Detrás de cada arena habían dos puertas, de las cuales salieron los contrincantes, entre ellos Horo-Horo y Len  
  
Los referis se acercaron, y los duelos comenzaron.  
  
-Ja, por fin podre demostrar mi superioridad ante ti- decia len y Horo-Horo respondio-eso crees- Cuando chocolon se acerco dijo-Uno es muy rudo y el otro es muy frio- después de ese comentario Len y Horo-Horo le pegaron diciendo al mismo tiempo "Ve a tu pelea" Llamaron a sus espiritus, e hicieron la posesión de objetos iban a empezar la pelea cuando una gran luz los interrrumpio, voltearon a ver y vieron a Heo con una bola dorada en las manos, en la cual hacia su posesión de objetos esta brillaba, Heo dijo -Ve netroson- salio de la bola un alma en forma de serpiente la cual atravesó a Samnta, su contrincante, la cual murio.  
  
Chocolon tambien estaba sorprendido por lo que paso, pero tenía que empezar a pelear, asi que llamo a su espiritu y empezo la pelea la cual gano con facilidad. El encuentro entre Len y Horo-Horofue reñido, ambos peleando con sus mejores técnicas, Len dijo -tu no me vencerás, he entrenado para pelear contra ti y contra Hio, Después de casi una hora de pelea los dos seguían con fuerzas y muy bien, pero Horo-Horo se desmallo de repente.Todos se fueron, se oyó que de las bocinas decían los siguientes participantes vallan a la arena.  
  
-Es su turno Don Hio- dijo Ryu - enséñeles como pelear- -Si-Respodio Hio riendo. Al bajar se encontro con Fausto a afuera de la arena -Como estas Fausto- Fausto feliz respodio -Joven Hio-.  
  
Diez minutos después las puertas para entrar se abrieron, y salieron los ganadores, -y horo-horo- dijo Hio, -Los perdedores no pueden seguir en la aldea respondio Len que siguió caminando.  
  
Los nuevos competidores entraron a la arena, cuando Hio vio que uno de los competidores era Silver, -¿Silver que haces aquí?- pregunto Hio y Silver le respondio - Después de lo sucedido con Hao quiero ser mas fuerte para estar preparado para todo-.  
  
Cuando salieron los referis Hio vio que Anna era la réferi de este encuentrosu encuentro, después de las peleas Hio y fausto ganaron fácilmente, cuando Hio quizo hablar coa Anna, Anna dijo -Los réferis no pueden hablar con los competidores-. El resto de los combates pasaron y Ryu gano el suyo.  
  
Hio, Fausto, Chocolon y Ryu estaban hablando en el restaurante cuando Heo aparecio, -Hio, ¿eres tu?- Hio se paro y respondio -Si- Heo riendose dijo -mi media personalidad, jajaja, te voy a aniquilar en el torneo- e Hio dijo, -¿Eres como Hao, o cuales son tus intenciones?- Heo respondio muy bruscamente -¿Como Hao? Yo era como hao, o almenos una de mis mitades era antes de que lo destruyeras, pues yo era mitad Hio y mitad Hao, pero ahora que destruiste a Hao soy algo libre, y si te destruyo a ti sere totalmente libre.  
  
Heo se va caminando. 


End file.
